Inkjet printing devices, such as inkjet printers, are devices that are able to form images on sheets of media like paper by ejecting ink onto the media sheets. Drop-on-demand inkjet printing devices are typically of two different types: thermal inkjet printing devices and piezoelectric inkjet printing devices. A thermal inkjet printing device ejects ink by heating the ink, which causes formation of a bubble within the ink that results in ink droplet(s) to be ejected. A piezoelectric inkjet printing device ejects ink by actuating a piezoelectric actuation mechanism, which forces ink droplet(s) to be ejected. Piezoelectric actuation mechanisms, however, are typically more susceptible to mechanical crosstalk than thermal inkjet printing devices are. Mechanical crosstalk occurs when pressurizing one inkjet chamber results in at least partially pressurization of one or more adjacent inkjet chambers. Crosstalk can be problematic insofar as it can result in image quality issues and other types of problems.